A Christmas Carol-Mario Style
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: You know the story of A Christmas Carol, but not like this! Join the skinflint Waluigi as he tries to understand the meaning of Christmas before his life is taken from him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first time doing this so please give feedback. There might be a few spelling mistakes here and there but I'll try to catch them out before I upload them. If there is anything I need to change, please tell me. It was a bit of fun and I hope you enjoy. P.S, I know it's not Christmas, just role with it!

Chapter 1. Wario was dead

Wario was dead see. Waluigi knew he was dead of course. Wario and Waluigi worked together in an accounting house, taking money from the poor while not caring one bit for them. They loved their job and believe that money made the world go round. However 7 years ago, Wario died suddenly. No one knew how he died, not even Waluigi. While everyone talked about the death for quite some time, Waluigi didn't care. He went on with it work, not skipping a day, not even holidays. Easter, Summer, Halloween etc. But there was one Holiday that Waluigi hated the most. That was Christmas. Christmas to him was a waste of time and money. So on this Christmas story, we are going to look on an event that changed his opinion on Christmas upside down. To do this, we must go to 7 years after his partner died.

"YOUR LATE LUIGI!"Waluigi shouted at his worker.

"Sorry Sir, I was too busy buying gifts and food for tomorrow. As you know, tomorrow is Christmas." Luigi stated coming in the door, colder than an ice cube.

"Christmas?! BA HUMBUG! Christmas is a waste of time and money! Why must we take the time of every year on every 25th of December?!".

Waluigi still ran the accounting house while Luigi worked under him. Luigi was very poor and was giving no help by his boss. Every year he was lucky to get any money at all for his family. His working conditions where not good ether. It was cold, dark and gloomy. However Waluigi loved the cold. As the day went on, it got colder and colder.

Suddenly, a man walked in the door.

"UNCLE! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!".

The man was none other than Mario, Waluigi's Nephew.

"Christmas?! BA HUMBUG!" Waluigi shouted at his nephew.

"Christmas ba humbug? Surely you don't mean it!".

"I do! What gives you a reason to be merry anyway? You're poor enough!".

"What gives you a reason to be mad? You're rich enough!"

"BA HUMBUG!".

Waluigi never got on with his nephew as you can see. In a rage, Waluigi walked into his office but his nephew followed him.

"You still here? Well then, tell me my kind nephew; what's Christmas to you? A time to waste money on pointless thing and not become an minute richer? That is what Christmas is to me anyway!" Waluigi stated.

"But Uncle-".

"NEPHEW! YOU KEEP CHRISTMAS IN YOUR WAY AND LET ME KEEP IT IN MINE!".

"But you don't keep it!".

"And I won't! Christmas has done me no good, and it will do you no good. And anyone who thinks it that I'm wrong, should have a stake of holly through his heart!".

Waluigi made it very clear that he didn't like Christmas to his nephew. However he was not about to give up.

"There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say, Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round - apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that - as a good time: a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time: the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, uncle, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it!".

The whole room went quiet. The only thing that could be heard is the faint sound of Luigi clapping.

"LUIGI! YOU TRYING TO GET FIRED?! GET BACK TO WORK!".

"Yes Sir! Sorry Sir" Luigi said writing down his notes.

"Now are you going to go or not!?" Waluigi stated, getting tiered of his nephew

"Not yet. I would like you to come to my Christmas Party that my wife and I are hosting"

"Your wife? Peach? Why did you marry that penniless girl anyway?

"Because I fell in love!"

"LOVE?! BA HUMBUG! LOVE WITHOUT MONEY IS LIKE A MAN WITHOUT HIS WORK! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Waluigi said as he push is nephew out the door

"I guess I can't change your mind." Mario walked off into the snow

Just as Mario left, two men came in the door

"Now what?! Can't a man count his money at all this day!

"Money is what we need good sir, as we are collecting money to help the poor orphans survive this Christmas. Surely a man like you can give a little money to help these poor kids!"

"Huh, when I collect, I KEEP! I support the workhouses. They cost enough. Money must go there!"

"Money can't go there! People would rather die."

"If they rather die, they better do it. It would decrease the surplus population. Good afternoon gentlemen and BA HUMBUG!" Waluigi said throwing the men out.

"I feel sorry that he feels that way"

"SAVE YOUR MONEY FOR THE POOR! THEY'LL GET NOTHING FROM ME!"

The day went on as normal after that. Luigi was writing away, trying to keep warm while Waluigi was counting his money. Night began to fall and the business was about to close. Just before Luigi was about to leave, he went to Waluigi.

"Um sir. Tomorrow is Christmas. I was wondering if I could...you know...have the day off."

"What?! You want the whole day off?! You must be mad! Everyone that takes time off on Christmas is. However since I'm the only one in this town that thinks that...take the day off. BE HERE BRIGHT AND EARLY THE NEXT MORNING!"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! Merry Christmas!"

"BA HUMBUG!"

And just like that, the place was silent. Waluigi decided to call it a night and closed the place up. The snow fell from the sky, as Waluigi walked home. Little did he know that this Christmas Eve was going to be quite different to any other before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A ghostly visit

Night began to fall once Waluigi came to his house. It was dark and gloomy just like the accounting house. He never put on the heating or the lights to save his money. He had a housemaid, a Koopa Tropper who was loyal to him, but wasn't paid much. It was his luck that Waluigi let him stay the house as he would be left out in the snow if he didn't do a good day's work. It took Waluigi sometime to get to his front door as the pathway was covered in a thick blanket of snow.  
"Stupid snow. An pittyful way to keep people off work. Ba!"  
Finally he got to the door. The door was huge with a brass door ornament in the shape of a lion. Waluigi found it stupid but his old partner insisted on keeping it there. As Waluigi fumbled with the keys, something happened to the lion head on the door. It took a second glance at it for Waluigi to see what it was. To his surprise...it looked like is old partner Wario!  
"WAAALLUUIIGII"  
"WAAAAAA!"  
Waluigi fell onto the ground in a panic. I quickly got back up to see that the lion was still there.  
"Ba, must have been my mind playing tricks. I better get something to eat before I go to bed."  
The house inside was just as bad as the outside, if not worse despite the Koopa Troopers cleaning. To be on the safe side, Waluigi searched the house. He had no choice but to turn on the lights. After about 15 minutes of searching, he retiered to his room in the gloomy old house and prepared to spend Christmas Eve the way he always did. Eating left over ham...alone. But on this Christmas Eve, it was going to be quite different.

Waluigi fell asleep on his chair after eatting the ham. While he tossed and turned, he thought he could hear something. Something calling his name.  
"waaalllluuuiigii..."  
"Wa, nothing but the wind."  
"WAAALLLUUUIIIGIII!"  
"WA! What was that?!"  
Waluigi looked behind his chair to see something that turned his skin white. It was someone he seemed to know...but he was off from the ground!  
"W-who are you?"  
"Ask me who I was!"  
"Alright have it your way, who were you?"  
"In life, I was your partner, Wario!"  
"Hmmmm"  
"You don't believe in me do you Waluigi!?"  
"Your just a figment of my imagination cause by bad leftover food! BA!"  
"WALUIGI!"  
The ghost of Wario was getting madder and madder as his body turned from a snow white to a blazing hot red.  
"WAA! WHY DO YOU TROUBLE ME?!"  
"DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?!"  
"I believe! I BELIEVE! But why trouble me now?! You have been dead for 7 long years!"  
Wario calmed down and went back to his white colour.  
"Uuugh, 7 years dead. You don't know how hard it is. They say death brings peace but not when carrying this chains."  
Waluigi didn't notice the chains hanging from Wario's body, not that he couldn't as he was too scared to look around.  
"Chains? Why do you have chains?"  
"I wear the chains I forged in life. I made it link by link and yard by yard. Do you feel the weight of the strong chain you carry yourself?"  
Waluigi wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he had the feeling Wario was seeing something in him that he himself didn't know.  
"How did you get the chains anyway? You didn't pick them up somewhere on your way to the afterlife did you Wario?"  
Wario didn't take kindly to Waluigi's joke.  
"You of all people should know why I carry this chain. Greed. I was greedy to everyone in my life time and when we used our accounting house, I misused it and our power to make more money than I ever could, robbing the lifes of all the people who needed it for themselves to survive."  
"Misused? But Wario, you were always a good man of business!  
"BUSINESS?! MANKIND WAS MY BUSINESS! THEIR COMMON WELFARE WAS MY BUSINESS!"  
"I don't understand! Why is this a problem?!"  
"No rest no peace! Only incessant torture and remorse!"  
"Well I'm sorry things aren't going well for you Wario."  
"Listen to me Waluigi for once! My time is nearly gone and I'm here to warn you!"  
"About what?"  
"You still have a hope of escaping my faith. Are you willing to hear?"  
"Yes! Whatever you have to say! Please tell me what to do!"  
"You will be visited by 3 more ghost tonight. You best expect the worse when the clock strikes midnight!"  
"MORE GHOSTS?! I CAN BARELY HANDLE ONE?! CAN'T THEY JUST COME AT ONCE AND TEACH ME WHAT THEY WANT TO TEACH?!"  
"Look to see me no more. But look here, that you may remember for your own sake what has passed between us!"

And just like that, Wario was gone. Not a sound was made. Waluigi looked around to make sure nothing was different.  
"Hmm, that didn't sound like my old partner Wario. He never uses that kind of language or tone. WA! Must be my mind playing tricks! I better good to sleep. And when I wake up in the morning, this will all be just a bad dream."  
Waluigi went to his room and went right to sleep. However, this would be one bad dream that he will remember for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Ghost of Christmas Past

It was almost 10 at night and Waluigi was fast asleep. He still believed that it was his mind playing tricks on him when he saw the ghost of his partner Wario just less than an hour ago. While he was alseep, he was thinking about what he will do to past Christmas Day. Sleep the whole way through? Count his money? Come up with plans to make him richer? All these thoughts where going through his head when all of a sudden, the clock stroke 10. Normally this would be fine but what made it unsettling was the fact that there was a very loud noise, something that he never heard. As he woke up, he noticed a very faint but beauitful light right in front of him. The light move closer to the foot of the bed. Waluigi finally said something.  
"Who are you? Are you a sprit who has come to teach me or something like that?"  
The light then spoke in a very soft, gental voice.  
"I am the ghost of Christmas Past."  
"Long past?"  
"No your past."  
The voice sounded familler to Waluigi but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't sure what the ghost wanted to teach him but he wanted it over quickly.  
"So you are here to show me my past? I have no past. Not one that I can remember anyway."  
"Ah yes. Your past has been long forgotten now. But I can take you back to your past and show you somethings you have forgotten. Just follow me and you will see."  
Waluigi started to follow the sprit until he came to the window. Waluigi then remember...he can't fly.  
"WAIT! I'M STILL ALIVE! I'LL FALL!"  
"Shush...just a touch of my light, and you shall be safe."  
Waluigi touch the light and before he could say wa, was flying through the city! The view was amazing! Buildings flew by and he could see many people still outside their homes, singing Christmas songs. Just has they reached the edge of the city, their was a wall of light. Waluigi noticed that they where flying right to it.  
"Spirit! Are we going to the light!? PLEASE! DON'T!"  
But it was too late. Waluigi closed his eyes and screamed.

But when he opened them, he was on the ground. He looked around the area he landed. He saw a bunch of childern playing in the snow, buses coming and going, and a big building that looked like a school. It was all coming back to him.  
"This is the school that I went to when I was a kid! I can see all the kids I knew! John, Bill, Harry and Tom! They are here! But...they can't see me, can the-"  
Waluigi stopped talked when he saw who was in front of him. The light was no longer there, but it was someone he knew very well has never saw in years.  
"R-rosalina?! My sister?! You're alive?!"  
"No Waluigi. I merely took the form of your sister. And yes they can't see us. These are the shadows that once were. We can see them, but they can't see, touch or hear us. But we are not here for that. Let's go to the school. Do you remember the way?"  
"Remember?! I CAN WALK THROUGH THIS PLACE WITH MY EYES CLOSE!"  
As they entered the building, Waluigi saw someone. Someone he knew too well. It was a boy, reading a text book beside a small fire. The boy was none other than Waluigi when he was younger.  
"That is...me!"  
"Yes. You remember that you never went home on Christmas. You always stayed in the school. Why is that if you mind telling me?"  
"I always said that it was because I found Christmas stupid. But it wasn't that. My father never liked Christmas. He would beat the feeling of Christmas out of me if he could. He was too busy with his work. However my sister stayed. She tried so many times to change him but it never worked."  
"I see. Wait...I hear someone. Let's be quiet so we can hear what is going on."  
A girl walked into the school. It was Rosalina, Waluigi's sister.  
"Brother? Are you here?"  
"ROSALINA?! DEAR DEAR SISTER! Why are you here?!"  
"Brother I'm here to take you home! Home forever and ever! Father has changed! I tried asking him before but he never did change. However last night something happened to him. I saw him this morning and I wasn't scared to ask him to bring you home. And he said "YES YOU SHOULD!" and gave me his car to bring you!"  
"OH THANK YOU! NOW I CAN BE WITH YOU FOREVER! You won't leave me will you?"  
"Of course not silly! I'm taking you home!"  
"No I mean forever. We should always stay together!"  
The two got into the car and drove off. The sprit and Waluigi walked out of the building to watch the car speed off.  
"Such a lovely child. It's no wonder why you loved her."  
"Yeah she was a great sister."  
"But she didn't live very long did she? A lost like that must have done some damage to you."  
"When she died, I SAID I'LL NEVER LOVE ANYONE AGAIN."  
"Come with me."  
They flew off into the sky and flew into another wall of light

When they landed, it was night time. They were in the city and it was Christmas Eve.  
"You did love again, didn't you?"  
"No...you don't mean-"  
Once again, the spirit changed. This time, it was his one true love.  
"Pauline. I'm guessing you're taking the form of her now huh."  
"Yes. And do you know this building?"  
He looked up at the sign. What he saw made him smile. A smile that no one saw in years.

"TOADWORTH'S! OLD TOADWORTH! He was an amazing man! Always happy and always beaming! And look! He's alive again! But how can this be?!"  
"Again, these are the shadows of things that have happened. Why don't we go inside and see what is going on."  
As they entered the building they noticed a younger Waluigi and Wario as they used to work for Toadsworth. On every Christmas Eve, Toadsworth would hold a party for all the workers and guests. It's a popular event in the city.  
"Alright everyone! Finish your work now and let's get this place set up! It's time to party!"  
What was a work place was now full of people dancing, laughing, drinking and having fun. Toadsworth tried to get Waluigi to dance but nothing was working. That was until he saw someone that blew his mind away. It was a young lady in red. She was beauitful and had Waluigi gasping for breath. He fixed himself up and walked to her.  
"Goodevening Miss..."  
"Pauline. My name is Pauline. And I can guess you are Waluigi. My friends told me about you. You work hard but have no time for fun."  
"Well they are right. I try to work as hard as I can. Um...would you...like to dance with me?"  
"Really? Hmm, sure. Let's see what you are made of!"  
The two of them danced the night away. They talked, laughed, shared things they normally wouldn't and had a good time together. Waluigi and the spirit watched as they walked away hand in hand.  
"Let's go to a later point in time."

In a flash, they were in the park at day time. They saw Waluigi and Pauline laughing and playing in the snow. It seem like fun, shame the older Waluigi couldn't join.  
"Hey Pauline. There is something I wanted to ask you? Will you marry me?"  
"Oh yes! Oh yes! I will! I love you Waluigi!"  
"I love you too Pauline."  
The two of them kissed and walked off into the city, hand in hand. However just as Waluigi blinked, he noticed that he was in the old house him and Pauline used to live in. Waluigi knew too well what was going to happen. He turned and look to see his younger self and wife talking.  
"Please, take this ring. I don't want it anymore. You have falling in love with someone else."  
"No I haven't! I still love you!"  
"Yes but not as much as you used to. Greed has taking you from me. All these years you have said you loved me. But no I'm not sure. Now I ask you to leave.  
"BUT I CAN CHANGE! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"  
"NO! Just get out! May you have love with a different woman, because I don't love you anymore!"  
Waluigi walked out of the house and walked off into the distance. Older Waluigi looked around and couldn't find the ghost anymore.  
"Spirit! Why do you show me these images!? Please! SHOW ME NO MORE! NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE!"  
Waluigi opened his eyes to see he was back in his bed as if nothing happened. Waluigi was too sad to comment and went right to sleep, thinking about what he saw. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but it did feel real. He was starting to think about the following ghost that was said to come. The words of his old partner echoed in his mind  
"Expect the worst tonight, when the clock strikes midnight!"  
Waluigi now feared of what's to come in the future.

Oh boy that was a long one. So how is it? I know it feels like it's just like A Christmas Carol but Mario Characters, but hey if the Muppets can get away with it, I'm sure I can. Don't worry, I will be writing something at the end just to tie it all up. So I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave feedback on how I can improve on this. Who knows, I might redo it if it need to be done. Goodnight and goodluck!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Ghost of Christmas Present

Waluigi was sound asleep. After what he had seen by going through is past with the Ghost of Christmas Past, he started to think about what he did wrong. Could he really change? Will he let himself change? All these thoughts were cut short once again by the sound of a bell. It was 11 o'clock and a bright light seeped through the crack of the living room door. Waluigi, not wasting anytime, went to the door. He stopped before he opened the door as he could smell something coming from behind it. It was food and what seemed to be a whole room full of food. His stomach was going crazy at the thought of it and wanted to open the door just to get the food. But he knew there was something else behind it. It made him think twice. But he gave up on thinking and opened the door. He was right. The room was filled with food as far as the roof! But he noticed that it was also full of...banana's. And that's when he saw a giant ape in the middle of the room. The ape looked like Donkey Kong but he seemed more...wiser.  
"HELLO WALUIGI! MERRY CHRISTMAS! COME LOOK UPON ME!"  
"Donkey Kong? Is that you? What are you doing in my house?!"  
"Oh my dear fellow you mistaken me! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! Now I ask you again, come and look upon me!"  
"Alright, alright!"  
"I beat you haven't seen the likes of me before huh?!"  
"Well other than DK but you never!"  
"Well then help yourself to some food! Look at yourself! You must barely eat at all!"  
Waluigi didn't take kindly to what the sprite said but helped himself to some chicken and ham all the same. It was the best food he had in years!  
"So spirit, what have you come to teach? I assume it's not on how to eat eh?"  
"Right you are! Come and touch my robe once you finished with that leg of chicken."  
Waluigi was slow at first to touch his robe but he did it anyway. The room went away in a cloud of mist. Waluigi closed his eyes.

When Waluigi opened them, he saw that he was outside in the day time in the middle of the city. He looked around and saw children playing, people buying and selling and singing.  
"It's Christmas Morning Waluigi!"  
As they walked through the city, Waluigi saw many things he never looked at before. He saw the large amount of food being sold at every corner, gifts and toys being sold to kids and the aid groups helping those in need. The thing that caught his eye the most was the prize turkey. It was so big is barely sat on the store window.  
"As you can see here Waluigi, Christmas is a wonderful time! And before you ask no one can see us. These are shadows of the day ahead for you tomorrow."  
"Who's to say I will be out here? For all you know I could be still asleep!"  
"Ah yes but if you know what is good for you, you will do it otherwise your faith will come quicker than you think."  
"Great to know. Where are we going anyway?"  
"Someone you know too well in this day and age. Ah here we are!"  
Waluigi looked around. He saw that they were in a small street with very little life in it. They were at the front of a house. Waluigi looked at the mail box and noticed the name.  
"Spirit, this is my worker Luigi's house? Why are we here?"  
"To show you that even the poorest of family's can have fun at Christmas. Let's go inside."

When they entered inside, Waluigi had a look around. He saw three kids having fun around the table and a woman at the stove. It was Luigi's wife Daisy. She looked very tired and worn out but her kids helped her as much as they could.  
"When is daddy coming home mammy?"  
"He should be home any minute. Get the table set for me will you kids?"  
"YES MAMMY!"  
Just as the table was set, Luigi walked in with a small child on his back.  
"We are home everybody!"  
"Luigi! Glad you are home! How was Baby Luigi?"  
"As good as gold and better!"  
"Well that's good to hear! Come on everyone, dinner is ready!"  
Everyone sat around the table and got as much food as they could, which wasn't much. A very small duck was their source of most of the food while the rest was just potatoes and very small bits of vegetables.  
"God bless us for this feast!"  
Baby Luigi stood up and said;  
"God bless us, everyone!"  
Waluigi noticed that the kids could barely stand.  
"He seems...so weak. Why is that spirit?"  
"Some people just can't pay for things such as healt, they can just only hope."  
"Tell me spirit, will Baby Luigi...die?"  
"I see a chair with a cane beside it, with no one sitting on it. If the future isn't changed, the boy will die."  
"OH NO! PLEASE SPIRIT HOW COULD HE DIE?!"  
"Why shouldn't he die? He will decrease the surplus population. I bet you are wishing you never said those words now."  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
Luigi stood up from his chair to make a toast.  
"Let's raise a glass to Waluigi! The founder of this feast!"  
"THE FOUNDER OF THIS FEAST INDEED! IF HE WAS HERE I GIVE A PIECE OF MY MIND TO FEAST UPON!"  
"But Daisy, it's Christmas. Surely we can at least wish him a happy one?"  
"Fine, but this is for your sake and not his. A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to Waluigi."  
Waluigi felt a knot in this stomach. He was happy to see that worker did respect him but wasn't too happy to know that his wife hatted him so much.  
"Spirit, I had enough. Can we go somewhere else?"  
"Yes, let's do that."

It was now night time on Christmas Day and they were outside of big house. The lights beamed around the outside and into the night sky. Waluigi was quick to know that it was his Nephew Mario's house. It was his Christmas Party that he was invited to.  
"Oh my Nephew! I wonder what he is like tonight?"  
"Well let's go see shall we?"  
They went inside and hear a roar of laughter. The main room was full of people playing a word game. Waluigi watched as it was Mario's turn.  
"Is it a horse?"  
"No."  
"A cow?"  
"No."  
"An ass?"  
"Well... yes, and no.."  
Suddenly, Mario's wife Peach stood up.  
"I GOT IT! IT'S YOUR UNCLE WALUIGI ISN'T IT!"  
"YES! Well done Peach! Sure he may be an ass but in reality, he did give us a wonderful time. So for that, here is to uncle Waluigi."  
Waluigi had tears rolling down his eyes.  
"Aw they still act as if I was the best man in the world."  
"You can be if you change. Now come with me."

The two were in a grave yard. Something about it just made the jolly mood go away inside of Waluigi.  
"Um..spirit, why are we here?"  
"You see, my time upon this globe is over. Your final Ghost is about to come. Since you don't want to waste anytime, I brought you here. Be warned, what you are about to see will all happen if you don't change your ways. It would be wise to keep note of what you see. Good luck Waluigi, you will need it.'  
"SPIRIT! DON'T GO YET! THERE IS STILL MUCH I WANT TO SEE!"  
It was too late. The ghost was gone and the clock stroke midnight. The time Waluigi was scared of was coming to him and he had no way of fighting it. He just had to wait and see what will happen to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

The graveyard was still. No noise was heard. Waluigi was waiting for the final sprite to appear and going by Wario's words, this one will be the worse. A large cloud of mist filled the graveyard as a figure came into sight of Waluigi. It looked like Bowser, King of the Koopa's, but even he would be asleep at this time. Waluigi then knew, he was facing the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.  
"Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?"  
The figure nodded without saying a word.  
"You have come here to show me the things that will happen, or could happen."  
The figure nodded again.  
"Ghost of the Future. I fear you more than any other. I assume you are going to show me a Christmas Day that takes place years after tonight?"  
The spirit pointed at a portal as if to tell Waluigi to walk to it. He does and closes his eyes, fearing what he is going to see on the other side.

When he opened his eyes, they were in the city. A bunch of people where outside doing there shopping like any other day. Waluigi over heard two people talking.  
"When did he die?"  
"I don't know. I thought he'd never die. I wonder who he left his money to?"  
"Well I can say it wasn't me or anyone I know. It would be the talk of the town. Knowing him he might have been laied down with his damn money."  
"I suppose so. Well let's talk more over lunch shall we?"  
Waluigi started thinking. Who is this man who died and why are so many people talking about him? Sure people dying was a big thing but this seemed like it was going on for days. He wanted to ask questions, but knowing what the spirit is like, he knew he wouldn't get any answers.  
"Spirit, I know you won't answer me, but does this man have to do with anything you are showing me?"  
The spirit nodded and pointed at another portal and they both walked through it.

When they got out, Waluigi saw that they were in a bedroom. It felt like he been here before only something was different. And then he saw it. On the bed was a lump in the same of a man. Waluigi felt a chill go down his spine.  
"Spirit, where are we? This can't be that man those men were talking about. This man must have been famous or something to have so many people talk about him. Please, show me no more. I don't want to look at him."  
The sprite pointed at the man. It seemed that he wanted him to look under the covers.  
"NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Please tell me there weren't people who took joy out of this man's death."  
The spirit pointed at another portal and once again, walked through it.

The two of them were outside a pawn shop. Waluigi wasn't sure why they were there but looked inside anyway. A line of people were pawning in items. Waluigi noticed that one of the people in line was his house cleaning Koopa Trooper.  
"What is he doing there? He doesn't have anything of worth. Unless he stole from me! OH HE IS FIRED IN THE MORNING!"  
The spirit push him inside the pawn shop to get a better look and hear what was going on.  
"Ah Koopa, what brings you here?"  
"I'm here with some bed curtains Jo. They are from...you know who,"  
"You didn't take them down with him lying there did you?"  
"Of course I did! Got his blanket as well! He won't be needing it where he is going I dare say!"  
"You know I don't know how you survived working for him all those years."  
"You think it was easy? The skinflint would barely pay me! I was living on crap for years!"  
"Well I hope these coins will help you get a better life. For you, I'll give extra for putting up with him."  
"Oh thank you Jo! You know, I may have looked after him in life, but I'll make sure to keep him dead!"  
The two of them laughed. Waluigi thought he worked for someone else as Koopa Trooper was always loyal to him and never said anything bad about him. Or at least he hoped this was the case.  
"So there was someone who was over joyed by this persons death. Please tell me was there anyone who died around the same time."  
The spirit nodded and a cloud of mist covered him.

When the mist cleared, Waluigi looked around. His whole body froze. He was in Luigi's house and the air in the room felt gloomy. More gloomy than his accounting house and home put together. He saw Daisy and the three kids sitting together. Something wasn't right. Just then, Luigi came home  
"I'm home Daisy. I just made the grave. I wish you could have seen it. I know he would have loved it."  
"Luigi, you're so strong. How can you not feel the pain inside you?"  
"I'm fine Daisy, trust me. We will come to terms once this is all over. I'm going up stairs to rest for a while. I'll talk to you in a bit."  
Waluigi walk up the stairs, just before he stopped right in front of Waluigi. Although Luigi couldn't see him, Waluigi saw Luigi's face. He was sad, broken and tired. Waluigi now knew what had happened. Baby Luigi had died. Waluigi broke down into tears.  
"NOT BABY LUIGI! PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE TRUE! PLEASE!"

Waluigi opened his eyes to see that he was back in the graveyard. He was right in front of Baby Luigi's grave.  
"NO! Is this what you wanted to show me?!"  
The spirit pointed at another grave. It was covered in snow.  
"You want me to look at that grave? Why? Is this the man who died? Please tell me who it is!"  
The spirit pointed at the grave again.  
"Please spirit tell me, can this future be changed?! Or is it stuck like this?! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME JUST THIS ONCE!"  
The sprite threw him at the grave and pointed at the grave. Waluigi had to rub the snow off to know who this man was. Waluigi was almost stiff as a board but carried on. Once he rubbed the snow off, his whole skin went white. The grave said;  
Waluigi:1967-2015

"NO NO NO! SPIRIT I AM NOT THE MAN I WAS! OR NOT THE MAN I WOULD HAVE BEEN! PLEASE TELL ME SPIRIT! CAN THIS ALL CHANGE?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?! MUST I CHANGE MY WAYS?! I WILL CHANGE! I WILL HONOR CHRISTMAS IN MY HEART AND TRY TO KEEP IT ALL THE YEAR! THE SPIRITS OF PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE SHALL STRIVE WITHIN ME! I WILL NOT SHUT OUT THEIR LESSONS! ALL THE THINGS THEY THOUGHT! I AM NOT THE MAN I WAS! I AM NOT THE MAN I WAS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-God Bless us, everyone!  
"I AM NOT THE MAN I WAS! I AM NOT THE MAN-"  
Waluigi was cut off by himself when he opened his eyes. He wasn't in a graveyard, Luigi's house, the pawn shop or even the middle of the city. He was home.  
"I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! My bed sheets, their here! And my bed curtains aren't torn down, their here! I'M HERE!"  
Waluigi jumped out of his bed with such energy. He was walking around his room unsure of what to do.  
"I'm as merry as a school boy! I have to do something! First I must make sure everything was true."  
Waluigi looked around his room to look for signs that all the things he saw were true.  
"The chair that Wario sat on has an imprint on it...and it carries his smell. And the door is still opened when he came in! IT ALL HAPPENED! IT'S TRUE! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!"  
He walked over to a picture of Wario.  
"OH THANK YOU WARIO! THANK YOU FOR WARNING ME OF MY FAITH!"  
Waluigi went over to his window. He opened it to the sound of bells and the fall of snow in the morning. He looked now at the ground to see a little Toad walking by his house.  
"You there! Toad! Tell me, what is today?"  
"YOU KIDDING ME?! IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!"  
Waluigi smiled from ear to ear.  
"It's Christmas Day and I haven't missed it! The spirits did it all in one night! And why not?! They can do anything they want!"  
"Uh...yeah sure sir. Well I got to go now. Good luck sir."  
"WAIT! Could you do me a favor?"  
"What kind?"  
"You know the prize turkey in the shop down the road?"  
"You mean the one as big as me?"  
"Yes! You are clever. Go and buy it for me!"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! I HAVEN'T GOT ANY MONEY FOR MYSELF!"  
"Yes I know that! But here, I'll give you some of my money to buy it. And if you come back here in less than 5 minutes I will pay you!"  
Waluigi threw down a bag of coins to the Toad.  
"ALRIGHT SIR! I'M ON MY WAY!"  
Waluigi went and got dressed. He had a plan for him and Luigi.  
"No more small dinners for that family. I'll make sure to make up for everything I done to Luigi. And I'll make sure that Baby Luigi get the best health care in the city!"  
Waluigi walked out of his room to meet his house cleaning Koopa Trooper.  
"KOOPA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
"Uh...sir have you gone mad?!"  
"No my dear fellow I have never felt better in my life! I'm off to see the city! By the way, expect a pay rise!"  
"Uh...okay. MERRY CHRISTMAS SIR!"

Waluigi walked out of his house and greeted everyone he went by. Everyone found it odd that he, out of all people, said Merry Christmas to everyone who walked by. But they also found it amazing. They thought he must have snapped and just rolled with it or he did something to himself to make him like Christmas. Whatever it was, everyone was happy to see him. Waluigi stopped in his tracks when he saw the man that asked for money the other day. He knew he had to make it right.  
"W-W-Waluigi! Um...I don't want to bother you! I'll be on my way."  
"Wait my good man. I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Listen, could you forgive me for what I said yesterday? I was a fool of a man and I should have never said that. There for, I am giving you 1,000,000 coins for the poor!"  
"SIR! YOU MUST BE KIDDING!"  
"Oh I'm not my friend. And here is some money for yourself. Use it well. A Merry Christmas to you my good man!"  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU WALUIGI! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
Just then, Toad came with the prize Turkey.  
"Here you are sir!"  
"Great work my good man. Here is your money. I'll give you extra if you give to to Luigi just down the road."  
"Yes sir! Thank you sir! Merry Christmas!"  
Waluigi didn't want to show is face to Luigi just yet. He had to do something first.

It was night time. Waluigi was outside his nephew's house. He heard them playing the word game.  
"Is it an ass?"  
"Well...yes and no"  
"OH I GOT IT! IT'S YOUR UNCLE-"  
Waluigi walked in the room.  
"-Waluigi."

"Yes. Yes it's me. Listen Mario. I was wondering. Could you forgive me for what I said yesterday? Also, I would like to spend Christmas Dinner with you. If that's alright with you."  
The room was quiet. Mario walked over to his uncle.  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN! AND I DO FORGIVE YOU! COME ON UNCLE! I like you to met Peach."  
Waluigi shook the hand of his wife.  
"Nice to met you at last."  
"Same goes for you, Uncle in law!"  
Waluigi smiled at that. He knew he had done the right thing when coming here. He wished he did this years ago. But it's better later than never. Waluigi made sure to thank is Nephew for never giving up on him. He said their for the night and thought of what he would do with Luigi.

The day after Christmas, Waluigi was still merry. He kept his word. He noticed Luigi was late.  
"Hehe. I'm going to give him the shock of his life! Then I'll give him a bigger one!"  
He saw Luigi running down the street. He took his merry mood off so it looked like nothing changed. Luigi walked in and tried to sneak past Waluigi, but it didn't work.  
"Your late Luigi! Tell me why you are late!"  
"Sorry sir, I was feeling quiet merry."  
"I don't care about how you feel! I said for you to be here bright and early!"  
"Yes sir you did! Please for give me."  
"I can't let this go any longer. There for. THERE FOR! I'M GOING TO RAISE YOUR PAY!"  
Luigi face when from scared to confused.  
"WA HA HA HA! Merry Christmas Luigi!"  
"Uh...sir. You alright?"  
"Yes I am Luigi! I'm better than I ever was! I'm sorry for treating you so poorly for all these years. I'm making you my partner for now on! I'm changing my ways. And I'm also going to look after your family. I'll make sure your kids will be healthy!"  
"Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much!"  
"No need to thank me. Now you go on home and have the rest of the day off! You want to tell the wife and kids don't you!?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Don't call me sir. Just call me Waluigi!"  
"Ok Waluigi! Merry Christmas."

Waluigi was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Baby, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him.

He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Baby Luigi observed, God bless Us, Every One!


End file.
